


Caught By A Star

by midsummernightsk



Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Blow Jobs, Breath Control, Breathplay, Control, Cunnilingus, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Light Bondage, Mermaid Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Underwater Blow Jobs, Water Sex, being held underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsummernightsk/pseuds/midsummernightsk
Summary: Thomas was in New Orleans filming a movie he had no intention of going to the New Orlean Aquarium Gala till he saw Emily. After a walking her back to the hotel his plans changed to see a golden mermaid.After a horrible date, Thomas offers to walk Emily back to her hotel with one kiss she wants more. When he comes to the Gala she sees him once again, he saves her now who has caught who. Has the star caught the mermaid or is it the other way around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Sirens Of The Sea" by Oceanlab are the lyric used in this story. Amazing song check them out on youtube.
> 
> This is a story that been sitting a good bit, still think it needs tweaking towards the end. I'd love suggestions or comments.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads my stories it is appreciated.

A humid breeze gently blows through the leafs of Oak trees in Jackson Square Park. The sun rises shining on the magnificent cathedral as a young lady hurriedly exits Cafe Du Monde carrying coffee and bag of freshly made beignets. The pleasant aroma of the hot beignets wafts about her as the young woman crosses the busy street going to work for the day. 

Dressed in breezy outfit Emily hurries on by the artists and tarot card readers. Very few tourists have stirred from their slumber, and the few that are out are interested pictures of Cathedral in the early morning light. She walks to a couple of trailers are stationed off to the side of Royal Street. Reaching the first trailer Emily hands out coffee to the film crew as one of them asks her to deliver a package to the makeup artist. Taking the box, she enters the small mobile home calling out as she entered.

“Hello, I brought a package for you and some Beignets from Cafe Du Monde," she spoke walking to the makeup counter setting everything down. “Well thank you.” A stern looking older woman answered as she applied makeup to a dark haired man. “You didn’t have to bring me treats. Oh, you have my package, that’s the fastest I’ve gotten anything around here.” Smiling at Emily as she turned taking the box sitting it aside before looking into the bag of sweets. “What’s your name dear I’ll have to have them send you around again.” 

"Emily Craven," she replied noticing the dark haired man was Thomas Drake she quickly looked back at the lady smiling.“ I'll be happy to get whatever you need I'm working all week, ” The woman looked up as she nibbled on a sweet “Oh my … Thomas, you must have one of the these, they’re delightful. Now young lady just this week?” Emily shifted nervously then laughed lightly at the older woman. “Careful they are addictive. Oh, I’m doing the mermaid show at the aquarium so won't be here next week. Y'all have a good day.” Turning she met Thomas’s eyes for a moment before she hurried out the trailer Thomas smiled as he watched her leave the trailer admiring her pretty little behind.

That night at Pirates Alley in French Quarter Emily decided she was on the worst date in the history. “Look I’ll just wait here for Annabelle since we don’t seem to be hitting it off very well.” She said politely to a rather preppy dressed man. Not the typical man she'd date but at first he was very charming now she was desperate to get rid of the man, with so many of her friends at the bar, she felt safer there than going back to her hotel with him possibly following her. “Look bitch you owe me.” he grabbed her arm about that time she bumped into a large man. Gone was the charming smile how had she missed that he was a jerk. “Watch it lady.” said the bigger man. “Sorry,” With that, she turned to the man. “I owe you nothing jerk. Look the date is over just go.” 

“Back off or I'll escort you out the bar,” the taller man looked, the smaller man over calmly. “I took you to dinner, yes you owe me.” It was beginning to become clear her date had too much to drink. Before he got another word out, the larger man gripped his shoulder. "Alright, fuck you bitch I'm going you dick," the smaller man turned storming from the bar. “Thank you I think I owe you a drink," Emily took a deep breath speaking politely “No miss you don’t just move over,” the large man motioned her a little farther down the bar. Annabelle, a woman with long hair red hair, spoke up. “You needn’t worry about her she’s cool. Come on Emily what do you want to drink?” “Lord, how about rum and coke?” Annabelle smiled “Getting drunk now huh?” Emily pulled her long blond hair out of the bun it was in, so it flowed down her back. “Hell yeah. That was the worst date in history.” As Annabelle handed her the drink “Please just shoot me next time.” As she shook out the last of the of her hair, it reached the lower part of her back picking up her drink taking a sip.

"Are you ok?" a man with dark hair asked. "Oh yeah, just an awful date. Annabelle just run a tab for me." She answered before speaking to her friend. "Don’t worry about it. It’s on me." She looked up realizing it was, Thomas Drake from earlier in the day. "Oh, I couldn’t do that." He smiled at her "Why not?" "Hell, I don’t even know you or at least…" He laughed at her lightly, as Emily rolled her eyes at him. "Fine buy me a drink, but I’ll buy you drink some other time later, deal?" "Deal, so how are you getting home?" She looked at him strangely before answering. “Ah…walking it’s about three blocks away on St. Peter." He looked at her cocking his head "The big hotel.." "Yeah, I know weird, but my house is being worked on." She took another sip looking at him over her glass Thomas furrowed his brow at her thinking for a moment. "Well since your date seemed to be threatening you do you think that’s wise?" "Welcome to New Orleans darling," she replied smiling. "Hey, Annabelle another." He shook his head at her. "Are you crazy? Look I’m staying at the same place when I leave to come with me."

Emily looked at him for a moment then smiled: “You don’t know me but since we are headed the same way…ok.” They sat at the bar drinking and laughing with each other till the late night before paying the tab heading back to their hotel. As they reach her floor “You know, you don’t have to walk me to my room.” She said backing out of the elevator stumbling a bit. “Ha, you won’t make it if I don't,” Thomas said swaggering out of the elevator. “I’ll meet you in the room,” he said to his bodyguards. She leaned against her door as he walked up, she said, “I’m drunk, I think, maybe.” “Give me your key. ” Taking her small clutch bag he pulled it out, leaning close as he slid it into the door his lips inches away from hers. She inhaled slightly looking up into his eyes which seemed to darken. “Thanks for walking me back.” He reached up brushing some of her hair back his fingers lingering at her jaw line. “No problem.” As his lips descended onto hers, she trembled as his other hand reached about her back pulling her closer to him.

He seemed to taste her, gently at first then with greater pressure. She responded with tentative gestures at first thinking lord how long has it been. Shivers cascaded down her body as Emily sighed into his mouth pressing into him. His lips were warm, firm, teasing her into dumb submission as his other hand dipped to caress her firm behind. He tangled his hand in her hair gently pulling her head back to fit her mouth more fully to his as he continued to caress her. She pressed onto her tiptoes to flatten herself against him to feel him even more.

He groaned, a grunt of pleasure and frustration at once pulling back from her. “I need to go.” She was breathless for a moment nodding “Of course” she replied sounding a bit shaky “It’s an early set call tomorrow. Give me your number Emily so that I can call you," his voice husky. “No problem.” He smiled at her handing her his phone for her to put the name in watching her white teeth bit down on her lower lip nervously. Taking his phone back he brushed her lips lightly “Sweet dreams Emily.” She smiled back up at him wishing she had the guts to ask him to stay, but he was right tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Thomas entered his suite his bodyguard handed him some papers smiling. “She’s a fascinating woman. Nothing bad in her background check.” The man left him to read the information on the woman.

Emily Craven was a free diver holding the record for the deepest free drive at 125 feet. Was married for 10 years till Katrina when her husband shot in the chest. The bullet lodged in her chest after it passed through him, that was 5 years ago. Her husband had been the lead singer for The Murder of Crows a local band. He looked at the invitation to an exclusive premiere for local society, business, and celebrity at the aquarium for the mermaid exhibit. He wasn’t going to go, but now he reconsidered due to a certain blue eyed woman.

"Welcome to the Aquarium of New Orleans Mermaid Exhibit," called a man dressed as the old time circus ring leader. Leading a group of elegantly dressed people through to an area set up for the show. It was a huge aquarium designed like the other ones, but this one had a curtain over it hiding it till he pulled the rope. At one end of the tank, stairs lead up to the top area.

As people settled down, the man paused smiling stepping back and grabbing the rope to pull the curtain down. “I give you our wonderful and deadly…..Mermaids of the Aquarium of New Orleans!”

People gasped at the sight just like the other tanks colorful fish, yet among them, women with long hair swam gracefully with tails. Surprising people causing them to gasp in wonder. Emily swam slowly toward the tank glass wondering as she did if she’d see Thomas. Her long hair was floating about her as she rolled gracefully flicking her gold tail. Swiming pass watching the people's stunned and happy faces, thinking the owners of the aquarium would be satisfied with the turnout. Then she saw him slowly approaching the glass moving toward him placing her hand on the glass smiling.

Thomas stood at the glass watching when his attention caught by a golden tail that caught the light. The way the woman moved as if she belonged to the ocean a hand was placed on the glass, his eyes were drawn to aqua blue ones stunned. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! I will take you in groups of five to the top of the stairs to an area where you can meet our lovely mermaids.” the man that had pulled the curtain paused dramatically “But beware of their kiss…mermaids have lead people to their deaths.” One woman called out “Please take my husband then.” Everyone laughed as Thomas, and four other men climbed the stairs to the top. Was set up where the women could swim up and meet the people. “This is a special treat for one night only are we doing this.” the ring leader rumbled on as the lights dimmed for mood and music started playing softly. Five of the mermaids rose slowly moving toward the men as Emily started singing her part.

“ Come to me into the sea.  
Follow me into the sea.  
Out beyond the water's edge  
Far out past the coral ledge  
Underneath the diamond dancing lights  
Chase the world from far below  
Silent sleeping indigo.  
Drifting down into the endless night.” **

Emily stayed back as the lead mermaid swam up to the group to speak her lines. “Do you wish to kiss me,” the woman ask a man. That was the cue rest of them to swam slowly forward, the girl next to Emily whispered to her “Hey can we switch, the guy you’re headed for is on the Saints team please.”

"Sure," she answered as they swam slowly toward the men, they slid beneath the water switching places to come up in front of the waiting gentlemen. Rising slowly out of the water Emily smiled reaching the edge of the tank pushing with her tail to lean on the rim. She reached out to stroke Thomas's cheek looking at him longingly. "Would you like to kiss me, Thomas?" She asked sweetly. He smiled playing along "Of course..," He leaned forward for what was suppose to be a brief kiss.

Emily brushed his lips pulling back for a second, then with her tail, she pushed up out the water better. Thomas pulled her up out the water closer not worried about getting wet as her mouth opened beneath his. A clearing of a throat made them pull back from each other. "Emily what are you doing," whispered another mermaid causing a blush to fill her face realizing how everything faded about her at that moment. A couple of people were looking at them as Thomas played it off perfectly. "I seem to of caught a mermaid," his voice was filled was a hint of laughter a few hoots and chuckles followed as he slowly released her. His eyes never left hers, in fact, they had a wicked look that made Emily's breath stop for a moment before smiling up at him. The ringleader called “Be careful my friend she’ll pull you down to Davy Jones locker. Come along men more people are waiting to meet them.”

Thomas mingled with a few of his friends from the set when he glanced up to see Emily coming down the stairs with the other women from the mermaid group. She was wearing a long gold dress that brought out her tan. The back of the dress rested at the small of her back with a tattoo that peeked out, her long blond hair left loose over her shoulder.

At the bottom of the stairs, she glanced around she didn’t notice a man had walked up to her in a drunken state “You want to have a drink.’ Emily smiled stepping back from the gentleman since he looked like he’d fall over. “Oh no thank you I was looking for someone," replying politely yet firmly. “Come now don’t be like that," the man huffed till Thomas walked up from behind her placing a hand on her back and giving her a glass of wine with the other. “Hello darling, I was looking for you.” He kissed her on the cheek then looked at the guy. “Who’s your friend.” The man backed up a bit looking at the two as Emily slipped her arm about Thomas. “Pardon me, didn’t know she had a date.”

The man wandered off grumbling under his breath then saw another woman. She sighed then looked at him “I know I prefer to be out in ocean now.” He laughed at that “What come on now it’s not all that bad. You do make a beautiful mermaid,” he spoke watching as she walked up to one the tanks looking over her shoulder at him smiling giving a great view of her toned back with the tattoo just peeking out. The blue of the aquarium with fish swimming about made a beautiful picture; Thomas walked up brushing her hair back over her shoulder. “I feel more comfortable in the water than with people a lot of times. That’s why I dive," she spoke smiling up at him taking a sip of her wine taking Emily's hand walking away from the tank through the aquarium looking till they decided to head back to the hotel. 

“You know I thought tonight was not going to go well, but you changed that thank you," she spoke quietly Thomas brushed her cheek with his fingertips as they stood once again at her door. “Well, I wasn’t going to go till I realized you were going to be there. Now invite me in,” he whispered. "You sound like a vampire trying to get into my room." "hmmm..like that idea" His mouth descended on hers as his hand tangled in her hair Thomas gently pulled her head back exposing Emily's smooth neck. "Invite me in," as he slowly kissed her neck as he tilted it to the side a bit too lightly bite her.

She trembled in response loving the feel of his mouth on her the light bite on her neck she moaned softly. Trying to open the door he chuckled smiling licking her neck where he bit her. They stumbled into the room as Thomas pushed the door close with his foot pulling her back to him as he slid his hands over her behind up the small of her back. Devouring her mouth hungrily while her hands clutched at his shirt pressing herself against him. Thomas's hands glided up to her shoulders as the backs of her legs hit the ottoman, he pulled the straps of her gown off her shoulders letting it slip to the floor. Emily broke the kiss trembling inhaling softly biting her lower lip nervously “Thomas…”He placed a finger on her mouth.

“Shhhh…” backing her back to sit on the ottoman pulling his jacket and shirt off. His hand caressed her face as Emily slowly reached up to touch his belt undoing it slowly, his hand moved to her hair gently tugging making her look up to him. “You don’t have to do this, we can wait,” he told her giving her an out. “how long has it been.” She slowly stroked his stomach sighing softly looking up at him. “Since my husband died five years ago,” she whispered her other hand unzipped his pants as her other hand come down to tug at the pants his erection sprung out of his pants. She kissed the tip of his cock then flicked her tongue over the tip.

If he was going to let her stop that left his mind the moment her lips touched him. “Please, let me suck you," softly spoke words undid him along with her hand at the base of his cock squeezing then slowly caressing him from the base of his cock to the head, he let out a low moan. “Please,” she begged warm breath brushing over him with his eyes closed he smiled, “Yes darling please suck me.” Emily licked him her hand stroked him then she slowly took him into her mouth slowly going down the shift then back up. Her other hand stroked his stomach then rested on his hip as she went down his cock slowly working him until he was buried deep in her throat.

"Oh yes baby, do you enjoy doing this?" She nodded continuing stroke him, then licked the hardened length like a piece of her favorite candy. Slowly she slid him down into her tight throat causing him let out a low groan. His hand in her hair in encouragement to speed up a little roughly at which she moaned softly as nails bit into his lean hip bones, then slid him from his stomach down to his thighs as he picked up speed.

"Yes baby…" he moaned he was quickly reaching the end as his shift pulsed becoming harder. He started to pull back till she made a soft sound of displeasure tugging him forward to continue as he exploded into her throat, she swallowed him without missing a drop licking him clean of any cum. He stroked her hair leaning over to kiss her gently, his other hand slid down her neck to caress her breast.

 

Emily trembled at his touch her eyes taking him in as Thomas knelt down in front of her as his tongue tracing over the seam of her lips encouraging them to open to him. Running his hands down to her thighs before parting them pulling back slightly watching her with light blue eyes relishing the slight tremble at his touch the subtle glimmer of arousal in her eyes. The room is awash in the sound of their breathing as they lost themselves in each other gaze. 

His large hands moved over the soft skin of her thighs causing Emily's nipples harden in anticipation. His mouth returned to those lush lips that opened to him with so much passion, his warm hand skimmed over her inner thigh that trembled as he gently brushed her clit making her whimper as his other hand cupped her breast flicking the nipple. Leaving her soft mouth to kiss reverently down her slender throat before his hot mouth sought out her pert nipple sucking hard.

She stroked his hair away from his face as her head fell back as all rational thought left her. He suckled on her nipple smiling at how wet she become from him just lightly brushing her clit; she was so sensitive he teased her more, slowly push one finger into her moist folds. She moaned wiggling her hips forward wanting him not to stop. Thomas pushed her back till she was laying down as he kissed a trail down his other hand spreading her wider, his nimble finger slowly torturing her. 

“Oh please…” she begged. Thomas flicked his tongue over that sensitive nub pushing another finger into her heat; she smelled so sweet. Continuing with his torture pulling on her clit with sharp teeth sliding his fingers deep into her, catching sight of her hands moving to rub her nipples. He pulled his fingers from her causing her to whimper in protest. Running his hands over her enjoying the sight of her laying in front of him so willing, so responsive to his touch.

Shifting to slide his cock against her wet folds he whispered to her “You belong to me now.” His cock delved into her a whimper softly rose, he pulled back slowly to the tip pausing. “ ask me.” “Please, Thomas fuck me,” Emily panted reaching for him. Smiling he leaned forward kissing her gently slowly pushing deeper as long legs wrapped around his waist he thrust hard she clung to him like she was lost at sea. It felt so good to have him in her, she couldn’t think straight and didn’t want to either. He moaned at how tight, hot she was, almost like she was made for him. With each thrust, she moaned and kissed him with abandon. Whimpering as her hips rose to meet his thrusts he picked up speed.

“Oh please please…” her body tighten around his cock milking him. He kissed her roughly moaning as he quickly reached the exquisite peak sliding deep into her. “Oh, fuck yes come for me.” Emily's muscles tighten about his length letting her head fall back arching as he pounded into her soft flesh. A faint smile touched his gaze lingering on her face before gently brush a bit of hair back whispering. “I think I caught a mermaid.

After a few minutes, Thomas pulled her up leading her into the bedroom swirling her around in front of him. Emily laughed backing away from him her hands up. “Oh no!! Stalked by a strange man.” He smiled enjoying her laughter and the sight of her moving in the dim light. “I may have to ravish you all night then you'll like this strange man.” Her hands met his hard chest then sliding them to his shoulders. “Well, I never could resist an odd man.” His mouth hovered above her for a moment “I take it you like strange.” She pushed up to meet his lips licking them “Yes I do or at least this one.” She fell back onto the bed pulling him with her his mouth found her lush lips kissing running his hands over her breasts pinching them lightly making them pucker up for him.

“You like that do you?” he asked at the sound of a soft moan. Her small fingers stroked hair back out of his face “Yes, I do” He smiled as his mouth caught that rosy peak sucking first one then the other causing Emily to sigh at the sensations coursing through her body. Moving a hand down to the back of her thighs lifting them before slipping his harden shaft back into her warm center thrusting slowly. “Baby you are so tight,’ as he leaned back pushing her legs up watching her arch trying to take more of him. “What do you want, Emily?" He whispered darkly pulling back teasing her. “Oh please…” as she wiggled under him. “Please what Emily?” She blushed pretty for him speaking “Please more Thomas?”

He pushes a little more in spreading her thighs more pushing them higher “What do you want me to do to you.” Biting her lower lip reaching to touch his chest. “Please fuck me, Thomas” He smiled watching the little roll of her hips, then thrust to the hilt into her before pulling back only pound her harder. “That’s what I wanted to hear baby.”

After a few hard strokes he pulled out causing her to whimper at the loss of his cock, he lowered her thighs. “Roll over on your knees. If you’re good, maybe I’ll bite you," his voice purred. “I need you please," she spoke breathlessly moving to her knees. His hand caressed her pert behind; he leaned forward kissing her back gathering her hair tugging her head back testing. “You don’t mind getting a little rough do you?” Blushing her breath coming in small gasps “No I don’t mind. I need more."

He rubbed his cock against her wetness then rammed into her hard. Riding her groaning at how wet she was for him, muscles gripping him hearing soft moans growing louder. "Cum for me baby,” he let go of her hair leaning forward to kissing the back of her neck causing her to shudder. As he rode her hard biting her shoulder lightly causing her to cry out in a wave of an orgasm crashed over her. Thomas clenched his jaw pounding into her lost in the tidal wave of pleasure closing his eyes erupting into bliss. 

They collapsed on the bed together panting he rolled pulling her against him smiling faintly at how she cuddled up to him resting her hand and his chest falling asleep. He smiled feeling a bit tired too wanting a cigarette thinking New Orleans seemed pretty damn nice.

The sun slowly peaked through the rooms curtain as Emily stretched rolling over smiling thinking this is the first time in five years she’d slept through the night. A pleasant smell drifted the room, pancakes. That was all she needed looking around for something to throw on she saw a t-shirt slipping it on before padded into the other room. Looking about then noticing the balcony window open with Thomas leaning on it as he blew smoke out the door. “Good morning Emily.” smiling at her watching the way Emily moved and smiled at him her eyes lighting up happily. “I wasn’t sure if I dreamed last night or what.” she slowly walked over to him as she nibbled on the pancake.

“No I’m still here, and you have dreams like that often? “ “No not in a long time.” smiling up at him leaning up to kiss him briefly. “So when do you have to go to work.” “Rained us out though it looks like the sun may come out in a bit.” Smiling he pulled her close kissing her as he rubbed her back “Wait five minutes if you don’t like the weather it will change here.” Looking down at the pool no one was there, thinking if the weather cleared up they could swim. 

“Damn, I never got a look at your tattoo,” Thomas said before his hand slid to pull her shirt up. “Oh no you don’t mister.” she playfully slapped at his hands backing away from him. “So what are your plans today little mermaid?” “Swimming or walk through the French Quarter.” He released her walking over to the table he picking up a cup of coffee sitting noticing she seemed a bit sore. “Are you ok, I didn’t get too rough with you?” Emily giggled at that coming at sit at the table pouring a cup of coffee. “Oh no It was..” blushing sweetly. “I just need a hot shower for my muscles." "Would you mind if I join you this afternoon," he watched her sit down.

A smile lit up her face. “Not at all, oh it will get a bit steamy with the rain moving out so dress comfortable. Do you mind if I use your shower?” "No of course not," Thomas sat the cup down as she stood moving pass to the shower reaching out he caught a small hand to tug her close smiling pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. “Good, I'd like to spend some time with you.” 

Emily’s phone was ringing as she finished zipping her jeans. "Hello," she answered a bit out of breath. “Emily who was that guy last night? I thought you didn’t have a date.” she sat down on her bed smiling before falling back onto it. “His name is Thomas, and that’s all you’re getting out of me Miss Annabelle.” “Ah. I give you 2 hours, and you have to spill your guts.” Someone was knocking “Oh hang on someone is at the door.” She rolled off the bed going to see who was knocking still holding her phone as she opened the door to the room to Thomas motioning him to come on in.

“Maid service?” “Ah, no a friend.” “What friend? Who’s up this time of day” Looking at the clock “It’s not that early Ana and yes I do have friends, you red-headed trump. Look it I’ll call you later.” Hanging up the phone and stuffing it her pocket smiling. “Sorry, Annabelle was on a mission to find out who I was with.” “You tell her?” He asked watching her as she shook her head “Let her wonder, though I did tell her your name is Thomas. I’m surprised she didn’t recognize you from the bar.”  
They headed out to the Quarter strolling different shops till Emily stopped “Do you mind I’ve wanted to see what new things they have.” He cocked his head grinning “No problem come on let's see what they got.” She teased him as they walked in “They have the coolest hats too.” A lovely voice called as they entered. “Hello come out of that heat. Is there anything I can help you with?” Emily spotted a silvery blue corset pausing admiring it. "I would like to see this on her," he spoke from behind her the woman nodded moving quickly as "What if I didn't like it," she spoke looking over her shoulder at him. "Then try another." His breath on her neck their eyes meeting in the mirror till the woman cleared her throat. "I need to measure you, madame." 

Thomas moved to the side smirking slightly his light blue eyes dancing as the woman measured then laced the corset. "Are you enjoying watching me being tied into a corset," she teased smiling. "Yes, darling I do," he replied his voice decidedly husky. The corset pushed her modest breasts up enticingly his eyes were lingering making Emily blush. 

 

Afterward, they continued going in and out of all kinds of stores, stopping get a couple of Daiquiris then kept walking. “Do you have to work tonight?” Thomas asked as he took her hand walking along sipping his drink. “Not this evening, next week your mermaid will be swimming about playing with kids at the show.” “Let’s get something to eat perhaps go back for a swim I noticed you admiring the pool,” he said pulling her back against him resting his chin on her shoulder. “You not letting me escape are you?" She looked at him smiling “No, not do you mind,” he took one of her hands raising it to his lips planting a sweet kiss on it. “No, I don’t, in fact, it’s been an incredible day,” Emily answered honestly relaxing in his arms. “Good, Let's get something to eat dear.”

 

Annabelle was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for her friend to show up at the hotel. Looking up her jaw dropped “I’ll be damn.” Smiling Annabelle got up from a chair in the lobby calling out to her friend. “Emily, you’ve been a dreadful girl.” The couple turned looking, as a beautiful redhead walked toward them. “Hey Annabelle what brings you out into the sunlight,” The women hugged smiling then Annabelle smiled at Thomas holding her hand out to shake his. “Nice to meet you again. Sorry to show up but she hasn’t called me back to spill her guts to me. I was worried that weird man from the other night was back asking about you last night, so I thought I’d check up on you.” They walked to the elevators going up stairs and getting off on Emily’s floor. 

 

“I’ll meet you in a bit; I know you want to change.” Thomas spoke kissing Emily briefly "Anna it's a pleasure to meet one of Emily's friends." He flashed Emily's friend a killer smile causing Annabelle to decide to grill her friend about if this hunk had a brother. “Ok see you in a bit.”Emily smiled noting Annabelle's look giggling. “Oh, what was that guy's name that you had the date with.” Not thinking much about it, she answered. “Oh, Evan Maxwell. I have no clue why he’s looking for me not like we liked each other.” They walked to the room giggling like two school girls as Thomas pulled out his phone. 

 

“I’ll run a check on him now and let the staff at the hotel know to watch for him,” Thomas grunted walking to his room shaking his head as he made a drink. “She doesn’t seem too worried about it.” The man beside him spoke up Thomas' face harden his eyes taking on a dangerous look. “She knows a lot of people here, so she feels safe. She most likely thinks after a couple of days he’ll get over it.” "Make sure he get's over it," Thomas' voice is cold and chipped. Emily was his he'd be damn if anyone harmed her. 

 

Putting her bags on the couch and pulling out the corset to show Annabelle “Check it out Anna” Annabelle smiled looking at it admiringly “Well combat boots won’t work with that. Emily seriously that guy was hunting for you I was worried, you didn’t tell me much on the phone though I do say you sounded the happiest that I’ve heard in a long time. Maybe you are ready to dive into something again and not a tank of water,” her friend spoke concern filling her voice. “You know in a few days he may blow it off find another woman and whatever. I’ll let Vincent and the guys know just in case in the meantime. Yes, I’m happy, Thomas is a funny and warm man. Never would have believed how down to earth the guy is.” Emily sighed happily leaning back on the couch Annabelle joined her on the couch patting her hand. “Well, maybe you won’t keep Second Skin in business now.” Laughing at that Emily blushed as she snorted “Hey, I’m human…besides, Edward believed in helping small businesses. Now help me figure out what swimsuit the teal green or blue.” 

 

“Come on in Thomas; you want a drink? We got wine and what not.” Annabelle opened the door greeting Thomas. “Thanks, wine what does she have?” They were nosing through the little kitchen as Thomas asked: “How long have you known her?” Annabelle giggled “Oh, the questioning begins thought you would have run a background check on her? I’ve known her about 9 years now.” Thomas looked at Annabelle grinning pulling out the wine. “Oh, I did a background check but talking to people friends well you learn more.” he replied smoothly “You could just ask her what you want. But I have a feeling it’s about her late husband.” Annabelle pulled out wine glasses. “Yeah, saw he was shot," he spoke quietly not sure what to expect. “Yeah,” Annabelle looked uneasy about talking about it.

 

“It would be better for her to tell you. Look Drake was different. Same people would say a freak if you’re not into the vampire, gothic scene, I suppose he could be thought of as strange since he had one-inch fangs and well, loved the Quarter, the voodoo, the magic, and the people that live here. Some people didn’t like the fact he owned a building that he let people live in as a hostel. I guess you could say the undesirable people. But to him, they were just down on their luck at times,” Thomas listened sipping his wine. “Ten years she was married to him. She had to be .” Annabelle laughed shaking a finger at him.

 

“Her father and brothers were very protective of her; Drake was the only man she’d been with. So yeah I suppose you’re the second man,” she wiggled her eyebrows at him trying to lighten the conversation. “Does wonders for your ego, huh?” He smiled pouring a glass for Emily “Nope my ego is fine. But you are going to give her hell aren’t you.” She raised her glass saluting him “What are friends for? Oh, my look at you.” 

 

Emily walked in smiling wearing a teal green bikini with matching wrap dress her hair falling about her shoulders casually. “What are you'll up too? Oh wine, is Anna being nice for once?” “Me nice never, I’m wicked and evil baby, plus I’ve got work to head off too. It was a pleasure to meet you, Thomas.” With that Annabelle hugged Emily lingering by her ear. “He’s something. Be wicked.” and kissed her on the cheek. “Bye.’ “So I’m going swimming with a mermaid” his soft voice handing Emily the wine looking at her hungrily. “Yes but I promise to be a good little mermaid and not drag you to Davy Jones locker,” she said smiling sipping the wine before sitting it down heading for the door Thomas followed smiling.

 

Reaching the pool Emily slips the dress off glancing at Thomas smiling letting it fall onto a lounge that they picked by the pool. The sun had gone down the area is lit with a soft glow the blue water glimmers as a couple of little girls play under the watchful eye of a mother sitting reading. “Do you swim much,”Emily asks moving toward the step dipping a foot in sighing at the feel of the water. “A bit here and there you’d love Hawaii,” he joined her wading in beside her watching the way her body relaxed in the water. “You do love the water don’t you.” Quickly dipping beneath the surface getting wet sighing as she rose in front of him smiling. “Yes, the deeper, the better something about the pressure calms me. It’s the same with my wetsuit it’s calming, the party the other was hard the noise times gets on my nerves.” She rolled her eyes downplaying how much she didn’t like parties. 

 

He followed dipping under coming up close to her cocking his head it was evident he had questions. Emily found herself holding her breath looking at how the water slid over his body, her eyes drawn to his chest the lean muscles. The night before in the dimness of she didn’t study him now in the pool he was beautiful it made her nervous. She back into deeper water as he smiled wolfishly. “You like pressure and binding hence the corset how about rope,” he teased wickedly. “Yes I like rope if the person knows what he’s doing,” she teased back then added, “If we are going talk kinky things let’s wait till the kids are gone.” She swam a little circle about him her fingers trailing over his legs and abs before she dipped under the water to swam to the deep end in one breath. Thomas laughed a rich sound that drew the woman who was sitting lounge chair attention her eyes followed Thomas as he swam with strong strokes before returning to reading. Thomas reached Emily brushing up against her before tugging her close against him.

 

“How long can you stay underwater? The other night I noticed the other ladies were going to surface yet you were able to stay down longer,” his inquired the hand that held pulled her close slipped over her ass as they moved to a corner. Emily smiled enjoying the feel of his hand on her letting a little gasp out before running a hand down over his rapidly hardening cock. Glancing over his shoulder her hand played at his waistband of his swim trunks looking up into his eyes noting how they darken at her teasing. 

 

“Nine minutes, you get use to your body being uncomfortable, trying to tell you to the surface,” she spoke knowing he had other questions but not in the mood for them. So her fingers slipped past his waistband causing him to clench his jaw breath catching as trim fingers moved to trail over his cock to the base before wrapping about him. “Bold aren’t you,” Thomas spoke his hand slipping into the back of her bottoms making her breath catch a feel of his large hand smoothing over her skin to the crease of her thighs nudging between them, looking up at him. “I feel comfortable in the water,” she whispered stroking his hardening length enjoying the warmth the contrast on the water, his skin and the excitement of being in public place. Thomas had her in the corner of the deep end behind them the woman called to her children it was time to get out. “Nine minutes underwater,” Thomas spoke in a husky voice “Think you could get me off.” Emily blushed nodding as a shiver of excitement passed through her eyes locked with his. “Yes, yes I could.” 

 

Taking a deep breath slipping below the surface feeling wicked excitement pushing the front of his swim trunks out of the way before taking him into her mouth feeling his body shudder. 

 

“Fuck,” he moaned one hand gripping the edge of the pool the other touching the top of her head feeling her hair drift about in the water about his wrist her hands clinging to his hips slowly moving to hold on to his ass. His hips bucked as her tongue circled around the head of his cock he had to place both hands on the edge of the pool trying not to moan. 

 

Emily took him deeper testing to see, what adjustments she’d have to make with being in the water. Finding she did have to hold on to him a bit more, so her hand slipped around his ass when a naughty thought come to her. One slim finger traced over his puckered asshole exploring as Emily drew him deeper into her warm mouth. Thomas buckled a bit in surprise, yet he relaxed letting her probe deeper as she found a rhythm. 

 

He shifted slowly pushing her into the corner more to his eyes closing at the feeling of the water lapping gently about him as Emily sucked him deep into her throat, one hand sliding down to caress his balls as the other thrust a finger into Thomas ass. The combination was driving him to the edge fighting a groan of pleasure before long his cock harden even more as her hand left his balls to stroke his shaft. 

 

The night stars shined down on them as Thomas' head fell back in ecstasy mouth gasping as the climax hit like a tidal wave crashing over engulfing him. When he finally opened his eyes, Emily had surfaced wrapping her arms around his waist laying her head on his chest pressing against him. Immediately he wrapped an arm around before whispering her name lifting her head from listening to the pounding of his heart she met Thomas' lips. His mouth teased hers causing her to moan into his mouth her body pressed against his. 

 

“Let’s move to the shallow end,” he whispered steering her toward the other end his hand moving to the bikini ties tugging loosening them.

 

Freed from her bottoms, Emily swims about Thomas teasing him till he grabs her legs pushing her onto the steps. Resting on her elbows, she lets out a squeal when his lips find her soft wet folds. His tongue runs over before he slowly scrapes his teeth across her clit then delving deep thrusting with no mercy. A moan comes from Emily the combination of watching him and the feeling of that talented tongue thrusting, lapping at her core had her hips bucking of their own accord. 

 

Thomas moaned low at the taste of her the way her hips bucked the sound she made fuck he wanted in her yet she tasted like honey. Those small fingers tugged on his hair so demanding him not to stop which he had no intention of doing. Gripping her hips pulling her off balance watching instead of struggling in the water she smiled. This game just got interesting his tongue thrust her hips bucked as his hand slipped over her waist toward her breast pushing her top out of the way cupping pinching her hardening nipple.

 

Emily took a deep breath watching his eyes she slid her legs over his shoulders nodding slightly something dark flashed in his eyes then he pushed her under Thomas sucked her clit a low moan escaped as the water closed over her head. The feel of his tongue flicking over and deep into her along with his long fingers trailing over her breast pushing her before trailing down her stomach letting her surface inhaling air. 

 

“More, longer,” she found herself growling at him, a dark chuckle come from him. 

 

“I want you then perhaps if you're a good girl, but you are to signal me if you need up understood, no playing little mermaid,” he spoke sternly so she’d know he was serious he was thrilled she wanted to play rough still this was a dangerous game. 

 

“Yes sir,” she answered pressing against him before he lifted her so Emily could wrap her legs about his waist feeling his thick shaft slip between folds to the entrance pushing into her slowly. Thomas' mouth claimed those lush lips Emily could taste herself on them moaning at the taste, his hands moving over her back firmly caressing the other moving around to tease a hard nipple pinching before his mouth moved down over her neck his teeth scraping biting down on a nipple. A whimper come from her as that thick shaft moved deeper and deeper stretching her. 

 

“Fuck,” he growled from around her nipple at last fully seated in Emily the little sounds that come from her caused his cock to throb. With a pop he let her nipple go looking into her eyes his hand cupping, teasing her breast. “Ready.”

 

“Yes Sir,” she was nervous yet excited this was something she’d always wanted to do. Taking a deep breath watching him relaxing beneath Thomas' hands as he pushed her back their eyes never breaking contact water covered her he thrust slowly at first testing. 

 

Thomas watched his eyes never leaving that beautiful face the trust that was was there almost more than he could handle moaning. His hips bucked into her warmth the feel of her body wrapped around him the way she moved meeting his thrusts moaning his pace quickened. The feel of her breast the way her nipples harden in excitement his fingers had played with them before a hand moved to her throat holding her gently but firmly under the water. His cock swelled as a small hand gripped his forearm holding onto him as he pounded into her soft warmth. Groaning deep fuck, it was immensely dark seeing her like this at his mercy trusting him. 

 

Watching his face as the water closed over her face then the feel of his hips bucking that hard shaft filling her to the brim. The urge to moan was overwhelming. Instead, she gripped his arm that had moved from breast to her nipple to her throat. His grip wasn’t tight just enough to restrict her movement control the situation if filled Emily with a dark excitement bubbles floated up. Body gripped his cock pushed to the edge with each hard thrust when she felt a nimble finger dance over her clit. Her body tensed suddenly like raindrops falling to the ground she come undone suddenly she saw black spots. Suddenly Emily felt her body being jerked up out of the water with a gasp of air water streamed down vision clear to see Thomas’s eyes staring at her intently. 

 

His jaw clenched watching her hips undulate on his thick cock one hand wrapped around the slim neck her eyes unnervingly open watching him from below the water. Thomas other hand moved from the breast he tease down to her swollen clit moaning at the smooth feel of it. He stroked as his balls tighten at the feel of her withering those smooth walls constricted about his cock. Fuck yes was his thought as Emily come undone beneath him slamming into her lost it shattered to pieces closing his eyes for a moment before as Emily thrashed. His eyes snapped open jerking her up the water slipped over her body as green eyes opened suddenly his mouth was dry something clicked at the sight of those lush lips parting. Suddenly groaned his lips seeking hers passionately clutching her body to his. 

 

“Ensured me, what the fuck I’m to do,” he whispered after breaking the kiss stroking her face out of her face. 

 

“Keep me.”


End file.
